We'll Meet You At Hogwarts
by FieryRogue
Summary: 1st person, myself/not an established character. The story is told by "me" who goes to Hogwarts and meets Harry et al.


This is my first Harry Potter story. Characters and so forth are of course copyrighted by J.K. Rowling. I think you can figure out what stuff is mine and what is hers and that I don't claim any of it to be mine that isn't. (Was that a run-on sentence?? LOL.) Anyway, please, be gentle. *grin*  
  
**************************  
  
**1**  
  
The train rumbled along as streams of sharp rain plunked down upon the roof like out-of-control bludgers. The ride to school seemed longer and longer each year. Although I loved Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it wasn't quite as exciting as the moment you first walk through the doors your first year. I leaned my head back on my seat headrest and was just about to shut my eyes for perhaps a short nap. Unfortunately, this was futile.  
  
"I hear something croaking," I said to the only other person in my compartment with me, my friend Nate Bailey.  
  
"Thank God, it's probably the chocolate frog I lost earlier," he said crouching down and starting to rummage around under the seats.  
  
"Good Lord," I said, "don't eat it off the floor."  
  
"It needs to be caught, doesn't it?" he argued, pushing coats and bags around. "Besides, I'm sure it's still edible."  
  
"You're incredible," I reply.  
  
Just then the compartment door slid open and a young girl - most likely a first year - with bushy dirty blonde hair and a tone of bossiness in her voice said, "Has anyone seen a toad anywhere? Neville has lost his." A small timid looking boy was now visible close behind her. He waved.  
  
From under my seat came the reply, "Only rampant chocolate frogs here."  
  
The girl eyed me.  
  
"Don't mind him," I said, "we'll let you know if we see it."  
  
She half-smiled. "Thank you," she said and slid the door closed again.  
  
Several moments passed by with nothing but the sound of Nate rustling around on the floor.  
  
"Oh, just let it be," I finally said, "we're almost there I'm sure."  
  
"Ah ha!" Nate said lunging in the direction of the other end of the compartment. "There! Under this seat here!" He disappeared under it. I rolled my eyes.  
  
A muffled, "Oh bugger," soon came after.  
  
"Would you stop talking like that? You're not English. You seem to forget we're American anymore." This was the truth. Nate and I were the first Americans to attend Hogwarts in history. We made a very good case for ourselves that American schools were terrible and won. Test scores from the American wizarding school backed up our claims, along with the reputation that the American school was the worst in the world. We both got special acceptances to Hogwarts instead, thanks to special arrangements made by Professor Dumbledore as long as we kept it as much of a secret as possible. He didn't want every uneducated American attending his school if the word got widespread. I didn't blame him.  
  
If a frog could squeal, I'd say this one did as Nate emerged with it clutched tightly in his hands. "It's a bloody real frog."  
  
"That, my dear, is a toad. I imagine it's Neville's."  
  
"Well, let's go find him I guess," Nate replied trying to open the door and keep hold of the struggling toad at the same time.  
  
Walking on trains is always an eerie experience to me. It must have to do with the fact that the floor is already moving. It doesn't seem right to walk inside of moving vehicles. Unfortunately for me, we had to walk down to the very last compartment to find the owner of the toad.  
  
Just as we were approaching, Draco Malfoy and his two sidekick goons were leaving the compartment. My stomach lurched. The Malfoys were well known in the wizarding world. Well known for being not very nice people that is. Draco was about as evil as you could imagine. I'd run into him before at a Quidditch game in the last year, where he was busy trapping spiders and then letting them go in ladies hair. His father would guffaw each time a witch jumped up off her seat screaming. "That's my boy," I'd heard him say nudging his wife.  
  
"Malfoy," I said, "old enough for Hogwarts already? I'd have never guessed by your behavior."  
  
"I'm nearly twelve," he sneered. "My birthday is at the wrong time of year. I should have been in last year, but Father couldn't get permission from that worthless old coot, Dumbledore." One of Malfoy's goons sniggered. Malfoy jabbed him with his elbow. "I see Nate's somehow convinced Dumbledore he's old enough. Belongs in about third year of primary school not third year at Hogwarts if you ask me."  
  
Nate cast an evil glare. The toad about escaped him, but he caught it just before it made a leap for a dining cart nearby.  
  
"A toad, how precious," Malfoy sneered.  
  
"It's not mine," Nate was quick to answer. "I wouldn't have a toad. They went out of fashion years ago."  
  
"Right," Malfoy laughed. "Well, we're off. We've wasted enough time with the lot of you. You're liable to find quite a surprise if you're headed for that last compartment. The famous Harry Potter is aboard there and is already making the wrong lot of friends."  
  
"Harry Potter? Are you mad Malfoy?" Nate interjected.  
  
"You'll see for yourself," he replied and was off down the aisle without another word.  
  
"Do you think --?" Nate looked hopeful.  
  
"It's Malfoy, let's not get crazy, okay?" I replied. "No one's heard of him, from him, or anything in all his life. He was supposed to be put with his Muggle family, but you'd think he'd been told he was a wizard before now, right? I'm sure there would have been news or correspondence before now."  
  
Nate sighed. "You're probably right." The toad leapt from his hands and he dove on top of it. "Let's get this toad to Neville before I kill myself."  
  
At the end of the train I poked my head into the half open compartment. "One lost toad, coming through," I announced.  
  
"Trevor!" came Neville's cry as he and Nate struggled with getting the toad into a box that had the toad's name painted across the top.  
  
"Hey! Ron Weasley!" I said as my eyes fell on a red-haired freckled boy seated inside. "I know you! Well, I know your brothers really, but I met you once at a party or something, didn't I?"  
  
Ron's pale cheeks quickly went scarlet. "Y-y-yes," he stammered, not really looking me in the eye, "I think it w-w-was Percy's party for becoming a prefect."  
  
"That's it!" I said smiling. I glanced around. Besides Ron and Neville there was the bushy haired girl and a boy with black disheveled hair and large round black glasses taped together at the nose. "You've got quite a party going on right now, it looks like," I commented.  
  
"Oh y-y-yes," he stammered more. He still avoided eye contact with me. "That's Neville Longbottom," he said pointing. He and Nate had gotten the toad under wraps and Nate clutched the box closed at the moment.  
  
"T-t-this is Hermione Granger," he continued gesturing toward the girl. Then he brightened and ceased to stutter. "And here we have the honor of hosting the world famous Harry Potter." He grinned.  
  
Trevor's box tumbled from Nate's grasp. Neville made a dive for the box and saved it before the toad was on the lam again.  
  
"Harry Potter!" Nate bellowed, then clasped his hands over his mouth as if he had just let out a secret that he didn't want anyone to hear. "You're the boy who defeated the Dark Lord! You're the boy who lived!" he said quieter.  
  
"So I've heard," Harry said humbly, speaking for the first time. Nate about passed out at the sound of Harry's voice, and looked as if he were about to cry from sheer joy.  
  
I had to admit, I was quite in awe myself.  
  
"Harry," I said, "I was beginning to think you were a myth. Have you been hiding out from us until now? Are you trying not to let anyone know you're around? We'll be quieter if you like."  
  
"Well actually," Harry replied pushing his glasses up on his nose, "I've only just learned I was a wizard a month ago."  
  
"You what?!?" Nate cried. He clutched his chest as if he were about to have a heart attack. Images of Redd Foxx flashed through my mind. "The most powerful wizard of all time didn't know he was magical! I think I may die right here."  
  
Usually I make smart remarks when he gets overly dramatic, but I was overwhelmed with my own thoughts. "No one told you? I can't believe it! No wonder we haven't heard anything about you since the fall of You-Know-Who, you haven't known to be in contact with us because you didn't know there was an us!" Harry looked confused. I think I had confused myself as well. "Nevermind," I said. "Well, we're almost to school. We better get back to our seats. They'll be no end to the reprimanding if we're wandering about while they're trying to stop the train. Come on Nate."  
  
He was frozen on the spot. I grabbed his arm. "Let's go!" He reluctantly moved in the direction of the door.  
  
"Later Neville, keep and eye on that toad, nice to have met you Hermione, you too Ron," Nate paused and looked at Harry. He bowed. "The honor was all mine, sir."  
  
"Get out of here," I said playfully, pushing him into the hallway. I turned back.  
  
"Neville, Hermione, great to meet you guys. Harry," I smiled, "definitely nice to meet you." I turned to Ron. "Ron, see you around." They all called out their farewells.  
  
Back in the hallway Nate was still catching his breath.  
  
"Oh would you give it up, you're not dying," I giggled. We started back to our compartment.  
  
"The Boy Who Lived. I can now die in peace."  
  
I playfully nudged him. "Would you stop? It is very exciting and all, but I'm sure he's been overwhelmed by all this not knowing who he is. And people ogling over him is not helping. Looks like he's started out with a fine brunch of friends so far."  
  
Nate suddenly recovered from his varying medical ailments. "Yeah, that Ron Weasley kid has like, a huge crush on you."   
  
"What on earth are you talking about?"  
  
"Hello! He was stammering and stuttering, and couldn't look you in the eye! He's soo in love with you, it's obvious."  
  
"He was in the presence of Harry Potter, you git!" I exclaimed. "He was nervous!"  
  
"Oh, who's the one talking like they're British now?!" He laughed. "Look, that kid definitely has a crush on you. I heard him as we were walking away say, 'Did you hear that? She said she'd see me around!'"  
  
"He did not!" I said laughing.  
  
"He so did."  
  
"Go get your robes on, we're almost to school," I said rolling my eyes.  
  
"Bobbie's got a boyfriend who's a first year, Bobbie's got a boyfriend who's a first year," he chanted skipping down the hallway.  
  
***************  
  
More to come.... 


End file.
